


My Heart’s A Stereo

by Elleberquist6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DanAndPhilGAMES, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic Fest: Dan And Phil GAMES!, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleberquist6/pseuds/Elleberquist6
Summary: A normal morning in Dan and Phil's home takes a shocking turn that endangers their lives. Unseen forces are at play which are interfering with their actions. Will Dan and Phil survive?





	My Heart’s A Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flash Fic Fest: Dan And Phil GAMES!

As Dan blinked and slowly woke up, he cursed under his breath as he realized what time it was. He had slept half the day away. Why had no one woken him? Grumbling under his breath, he got out of bed. He took a second to change out of his pajamas and into his day clothes before heading into the next room, following the warbling of the tv playing there. He found Phil in the open kitchen, which connected to the living room where the tv was playing. Phil was happily bustling around the kitchen and didn’t seem to notice Dan at first.

For a moment, Dan just stood in the doorway of the kitchen and scowled at him. Though they were only physically separated by the runner on the floor between the hardwood and the tile of the kitchen, emotionally it felt like they were in different worlds right now. Dan felt so tensely wired he thought he might snap.  

Finally, Phil noticed him standing in the doorway. His eyes flicked over him in quick assessment, and he smiled. “Morning, Grumpy. You look hungry.”

Dan mumbled something under his breath, grateful that Phil knew him well enough to understand his needs and hadn’t taken his morning dourness personally. He shuffled into the kitchen with a hand on his hollow stomach. There was a plate on the kitchen counter with spaghetti on it and he eyed it speculatively.

“Don’t eat that, it’s from last night,” Phil told him. “We forgot to clean up and it’s gone off.” He peered into the fridge and then freezer for some food and pulled out a box of frozen pastries. He asked, “How about a quick meal?”

Dan nodded in acceptance and got two plates out of the kitchen cupboard, which Phil put frozen pastries on, and he placed the plate in the microwave. While they were cooking, Dan glanced at the tv in the living room. He nodded at the room and asked, “Want to eat in there?”

“Great idea!” Phil said. As the microwave beeped, he took the plates out, which he carried to the sofa with some forks.

Dan followed Phil and joined him on the sofa, accepting the plate and fork that he was passed. He glanced at the remote resting on the coffee table. “Want to watch an anime while we eat?”

"I’m enjoying this,” Phil said around a mouthful of pastry, his blue gaze intent on the tv where a cooking show was playing. For a moment, they watched a baker carefully icing and decorating some cupcakes. Phil turned to him with a grin. “Maybe we’ll learn something.”

Dan hid his smile behind a forkful of pastry. It was true that neither of them were very skilled at cooking, and their attempts always ended in disaster – even washing a plate in the kitchen sink usually resulted in shattered porcelain. As he chewed his breakfast, he focused on the show because maybe Phil was right. He commented, “Perhaps we’ll learn that adding green food coloring to red velvet cupcakes turns them brown, not green.”

Phil laughed. “We already know that from personal experience."

With his attention on the tv, Dan jabbed his fork absentmindedly into the center of the pastry. He didn’t notice until placing the bite into his mouth that it was frozen. He grimaced in disgust but swallowed before putting his plate on the coffee table. “They’re not cooked all the way through,” he warned Phil.

“Oh.” Phil also put his plate aside. “Want to have something else for breakfast?”

“No thanks.” Dan shook his head and put a hand on his stomach. He just felt uncomfortable now, and he stared blankly at the tv. He felt miserable, but didn’t want to spoil Phil’s mood as well, so he attempted to make conversation.     “At least we don’t have to work today.”

“That’s true,” Phil said with a smile. He didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the cooking show anymore and was looking around the room, perhaps contemplating the décor.

Dan asked, “What are you thinking about?”

Phil’s attention shifted to Dan as he answered, “Llamas.”

The word triggered Dan and he shuddered, reminded of his early days on the internet. He quickly changed the subject, “You want to go somewhere today?”

“Sure. Where should we go?”

Dan thought about it before suggesting, “Well, we could go to the gym, or the bar, or maybe a museum.”

“A museum sounds like fun!” Phil responded excitedly. They grinned at each other, and for a fleeting moment it seemed like their plans had been settled and today might be salvageable.

Then the acrid scent of burning plastic and wires assaulted Dan’s nose. He sniffled the air and wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Do you smell that?”

Phil’s nose twitched and he sampled the air. He said, “I think something is burning.”

“What…” Dan looked around the room, and then froze in place as he saw electricity crackling off the stereo in the corner. “Shit. Shit, _shit_ , _SHIT_!!”

Phil leapt to his feet when he saw it and his hands flew to his mouth. “Oh my God, what are we going to do?!”

Dan opened his mouth to respond but shouted in surprised and jumped as the stereo shot off a particularly large spark. This wasn’t good. He didn’t know what to do. He was scared for Phil, scared their house was about to burn down, and that they would lose everything. As panic gripped his heart, he suddenly found his mind made up for him, and he picked up a screwdriver that was resting on the coffee table.

“What are you going to do?” Phil gasped as Dan crossed the room to the malfunctioning stereo. “Tell me you’re not going to try to fix that. You don’t know how!”

Neither of them were very skilled when it came to handiness, but someone had to repair the stereo. Dan was going to protect Phil and their home from this threat. He told Phil, “I have to try.”

As Dan approached the stereo, it crackled menacingly with electricity. He raised the screwdriver, proud of the fact that his hand only shook a little, and he extended it. When the tip of tool made contact with the front panel of the stereo, a bolt of electricity jumped up the metal and struck Dan’s hand. The muscles in his hand spasmed around the handle. He wanted to let go of the screwdriver, but his hand wouldn’t obey him, even as it felt like the nerves in his hand were burning. His throat hurt too, and then he realized that was because he was screaming.

Stars exploded across his vision and his body bowed with pain – it felt like his entire body was arcing and his feet were being lifted from the floor with it. As he hung trapped in this moment of terror, he imagined himself hanging there in exquisite agony like a dragonfly imprisoned in amber. He feared that this pain would never end.

Phil rushed forward and kicked the stereo’s cord out of the wall. The stereo gave one last fizzle before falling silent. For a moment, Phil just stood there staring at the stereo while he breathed heavily. Then he looked at Dan and asked in a quiet, broken voice, “Are you okay?”

Involuntary tremors were racking Dan’s body, and the screwdriver had already fallen from his hand. His knees felt weak. He said in a slurring voice, “I, um… I think I need to sit down.”

Phil glanced between the sofa and a chair in the corner, but Dan’s knees gave out before he could be helped to either of them. Phil ran to his side to guide him to the floor. He knelt beside Dan, gripping him tight, and he didn’t let go even when they were safely on the floor.

As the muscles of his shaking body started to calm, Dan realized that Phil was hugging him, which felt nice. He rested his face on the crook of Phil’s neck, inhaling the scent of his strawberry bodywash. The familiar smell was soothing. He felt his racing heart slowing to a more normal rhythm.

Phil hugged him tighter and murmured, “What were you thinking? Why would you do something so foolish?”

“I dunno,” Dan muttered.

Phil pushed Dan away far enough so that he could see his face, though his grip on his arms didn’t loosen. The blue gaze flicked over his face, assessing him for injuries. He asked, “Are you okay?”

Dan nodded. “I feel fine. I think I’m okay. Just… tired. Very tired.”

The grip on Dan’s arms which had been becoming too hard started to relax as Phil accepted that Dan wasn’t badly hurt by the accident. He let out a heavy sigh before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Dan’s. Curly brown hair tickled his forehead, but he didn’t move and just stared intently into Dan’s eyes unblinkingly.

Dan stared back, unbothered by the intimacy. He had stared into these eyes many times before and feel into the comforting ritual of memorizing the placement of the yellow flecks in Phil’s irises.

Finally, Phil blinked and seemed to relax a bit more. He leaned forward to rest his face on Dan’s shoulder as he said, “Don’t do that again, please. Never scare me like that again.”

Dan reached up to rub soft, comforting circles in Phil’s shoulder blades. He remembered how protective he had felt of Phil in the moment when the stereo was shooting sparks, but now he knew that Phil felt the same way about him. Neither of them could be so reckless when they both meant so much to each other. He said, “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful. I promise.”

 

 

                        *                      *                      *                     

           

Dil Howlter contemplated the screen of his computer as his racing heart slowed. He had just nearly lost his carefully-crafted Sim, and all because he made a reckless call. Luckily, his Sim had survived, and he was determined to be more careful with him next time. He mumbled under his breath, “I should have just replaced the stereo…”  
           

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for a Fic Fest before! How did I do?


End file.
